Prank Gone Wrong
by Baserdc
Summary: Since when was pranking the Crimson Prince was a good idea? Welcome to Prank Simulator 2095, ladies and gentlemen.


**Welcome everybody, I have slightly returned to making fanfics again. I truly apologize for not making much for the Mahouka universe (Which means you guys), I wanted to take a break because reasons.**

 **Note that this is another rated M fanfic, leave because of hot stuff going to happen.**

 **Also, I might make a Fairy Tail fanfic once I finish all 175 episodes in the future.**

 **Anyway, this Is another fanfic I made up, so enjoy reading and stay tuned for more.**

 **8:02am**

 **September 2095, unknown date**

 **Third High School Public Morals Committee Office**

September…..the ninth month of the year, not only it's the start of a new semester, but also the start of autumn…while it's summer.

Meanwhile, Cardinal George has been planning something since he arrived at school.

Thou wondering? Here's the story, since 7:45am (The time George arrived), he setup a ghost dummy, dressed up in a white dress, white eyes, and with a wig equipped, at the ceiling of the Committee office and called Masaki on the phone to meet him at the office before 8:30am for a 'meeting'. Masaki agreed and is on his way, but has likely arrived at the school already.

Inside the office was George himself, not a single student in the office. Hell, even the entire campus is empty and George is the only one in the area just for one prank, scaring the hell out of his best friend, Ichijou Masaki. George hid himself by hugging the wall with the door trap in front of him and readied himself for the prank.

3 knocks were heard at the other side of the door, giving George a devilish grin.

"C-Come in!" He said in his best girly voice impression. The door creaked open with a man with chestnut hair and teal eyes stepping inside. George looked up the ceiling and the 'ghost' he made fell, screaming loudly from an audio-player he placed inside the mouth, landing in front of the eyes of the chestnut haired man.

"Ah!" He screamed and fell to the ground, followed by a laugh from Cardinal George. "George? Was that you?"

"You should've seen your face!" George laughed loudly, ringing the hallways with his childish behaviour. He removed the ghost dummy and the ropes, placing them in another bag he brought for his prank plan. "That's gonna keep you awake for the rest of the day!"

"Will you watch your pranks next time!?" Masaki stood up and wiped the dust from his uniform.

"It's a prank, man, it's just a prank," He replied with a smile.

"I know it was just a prank, but I was holding my phone!" The Crimson Prince checked his phone and sighed in relief as there was no crack on the mirror or broken pieces on the floor. "You should be lucky that this didn't break otherwise you would be paying it."

"It's just a prank, bro," George mocked Masaki with a smirk. "It's just a pran—"

George was interrupted when he felt his body get pushed and his back leaning the wall. He turned his head up and Masaki was in front of him, just inches away from each other's faces and his hands leaning against the wall, trapping him.

"Let's see if you can laugh at this!" Masaki grinned.

"Masaki! What are you—" George was cut short when he felt his lips connect to a rough, yet soft feeling. He moved his eyes to his lips and found out Masaki connected his lips to him. His eyes opened in shock and tried to shove him, but felt his arms prisoned by Masaki's. George tried to resist, moving his hands and arms around and making muffled noises, but their lips colliding made him weak and weaker. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of the crimson lips of the Prince.

Masaki moved his arms down and tore George's red polo, revealing his white undershirt as the fabrics of the polo landed at the floor with buttons making noises as they landed. He removed his lips and smirked before ripping off the undershirt George was wearing, showing off his friend's bare chest and proceeded to prison the Cardinal's arms again. He moved his head to Cardinal's neck and bit it with his sharp teeth, followed by a gasp from the flushing half naked student.

"A-Ah! M-Masaki! S-Stop!" He gasped out and unknowingly wrapped his arms around the Crimson Prince's neck. Masaki then continued to assault his friend's neck, pulling off several bites and soft kisses and the shoulder with gasps and moans coming out of Cardinal's mouth.

Suddenly, Masaki carried George in a princess like manner, stepping inside the office and laid him down at the table. He closed the door shut without locking it before removing his dark red polo and white undershirt, revealing the Crimson Prince's bare chest.

"I-Is this a prank?" George asked with a flush.

"It is a prank, but do you wish to keep going?" Masaki responded with a smirk, followed by a nod from Cardinal. "Very well…."

Masaki unbuckled George's belt and pulled down his pants then the undergarments. George is now naked. Naked in front of the Prince just because of one prank that went wrong and now this is where it got him. Karma is a bitch, right? Cardinal heard unzipping coming from Masaki's pants. He turned his head down and a member was revealed, twitching and desperate to join the prank as well.

The Crimson Prince reached his fingers on George's butthole and inserted one inside him. George opened his eyes wide and gasped loudly, loud enough for the hallway to hear him. Masaki inserted his 'dirty' fingers up and down George's hole and used his other hands to bob them up and down on his member.

"A-Ah! M-Masaki!" George stared at the ceiling as the pleasure surged his entire body from the lower area. He felt his legs wrapped around the Prince's back and his member starting to erupt. "I-I'm coming! M-Masaki! A-Ahhh!"

George felt his member spurt out his sticky liquid, staining his own member and the table. Masaki reached his head to the liquid and licked it. He smiled at the taste before removing his fingers from George's butthole. He inserted his member onto the entrance and grinned at him.

"Remember that this is just a prank," Masaki stared at George's eyes followed by a kiss in the lips from Cardinal. "Even the kiss?"

"Even the kiss," George responded with a smile. The Prince then groaned and immediately went inside him with a painful scream coming from the Cardinal. "Ahhh! M-M-Masaki!"

Masaki thrust his member up and down as George's body rocked as well. The Crimson Prince made a loud roar and fastened his pace, going deeper and traveling further inside the Cardinal's body.

Moans and gasps of pain and pleasure rang the office and hallway as George stared at the ceiling, his eyes closed and his arms resting at the table. He felt his butthole tighten around him and a surge of orgasm from his member.

"M-Masaki! I'm….I'm coming!" He warned and the Crimson Prince refused to leave his insides and proceeded to go deeper. "A-Ahhhh!"

George felt his member squirt out his juices again, followed by a few twitches and liquid jetting out inside him. Masaki removed his member from George's butthole and both breathed heavily for pleasure.

"I….hate you….." George flushed wildly at looked away from the Prince.

"It's just a prank, George," Masaki smirked at his 'prank'. "Now you know what happens when you prank the Crimson Prince, Ichijou Masaki."

"How am I going to be able to walk around the campus if you ripped by polo off?" George glared at him.

"I'll go to your house and get a shirt and polo for you," Masaki moved his head and kissed George in the cheek. "Stay here and I'll get it for you."

Masaki put on his upper body clothing and zipped his pants while George put on his pants, waiting for his upper clothing to arrive. However, as Masaki opened the door, he was greeted with a shocked male student.

"Uh…..hi?" Masaki smiled nervously, only to have the student collapse to the ground.


End file.
